


A New Breed

by ozma_o_oz



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozma_o_oz/pseuds/ozma_o_oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Johnson wants to breed a new army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Breed

"How will the creature react to her? Will it do what we wish?" asked the evil maniacal Christine Johnson of her scientists.

"We have given her high doses of the serum. She is at prime ovulation, releasing multiple eggs and her pheremones are coming off her in waves. The creature's instinct to mate will over power its need to devour her. Furthermore we have given her something to make her, how can I say this? Especially receptive to the male organ. She will be quite lubricated and able to take him, though to be honest I suspect it will still be quite an ordeal for her. Her body is generating her sexual juices against her will, but of course her body is small and her mind will be repulsed," He replied.

"Excellent. Shall we go to the viewing lounge? Be sure that the digital recorders are all functioning. We must be able to go back and analyze the coupling. For science sake of course."

"Of course ma'am. For science."

Abby was alone in the medical theater. She could not remember how she got there or what happened to her clothes, she just knew it was bad. Her thighs were sticky with the moisture from her pussy. It felt engorged and heavily lubricated and she did not know why. There was nothing in the room, it was completely bare. And dark. Pitch black even.

When she heard the scuttling and the gnashing of many teeth she gasped and flattened herself against the wall. When a red colored light suddenly illuminated the room, Abby knew she was in dire trouble. She was alone with a Future Predator. She tried to breathe normally and keep her heart rate low, but it was no use, it knew where she was.

It approached, its nose sniffing the air. It was an adolescent, that much Abby was certain of. She had seen others twice its size. This one was only slightly bigger than her. It was also very clearly a male, judging by the long, thick phallus dangling between its legs. The predator came ever closer, closing in on the smell of her pussy's creams that were running down her inner thighs. Abby whimpered in fear when it pressed its nose into the soft hair at the center of her legs and inhaled deeply.

It walked away from her, circling the room. Abby looking on in horror and disgust as the thing's penis began to lengthen and grow hard, raising it's bulbous head. It looked absolutely HUGE now. Bigger than her arm. The beast let out a snarl and leapt for her. Quick with her reflexes Abby dove out of the way, scrambling to reach the opposite side of the room. She thought she had succeeded until it closed it's clawed paw around ankle and pulled her back towards himself.

"Nnooooooooooooooo!!" Abby let out a wail of terror as the creature mounted her from behind. It's fat cockhead missed her small opening and butted against the back of her thigh. Abby fought and screamed, but the creature was far too strong. One the second try the predator hit its mark and penetrated the young woman in one powerful thrust.

Abby screamed as her insides were suddenly stuffed beyond full, her cunt walls stretching to accommodate the massive invader all at once. She was so slick that the massive prick slid right in. Her labia were stretched so far wide they turned white from the stress. It was a really really THICK penis. The predator let out a triumphant snarl of victory at taking possession of its new mate. Abby slumped forward in total agony, whimpering and crying with her naked tits rubbing abrasively against the concrete floor. With her cheek on the cool ground and her ass in the air, the creature began to vigorously mate with the receptive ripe young female.

There was no finesse or rhythm, just animalistic fucking that had Abby screaming constantly. The predator banged her cervix with each destructive thrust, making her grunt. It reamed her pussy relentlessly, in, out, in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out,in, out!

"UGH! Ugh! UGh! UGH! Ugh! UGh! UGH! Ugh! UGh! UGH! Ugh! UGh!" Abby grunted and moaned between her yelps of pain when at the deepest moment of penetration the predator corkscrewed her and peeked into her delicate womb with his cockhead. The predator had taken hold of her hips and pulled her back to meet its punishing thrusts.

The Future Predator male had no concept of its own orgasm and was genetically programmed to keep hard and keep fucking until the female signaled her readiness to receive his ripe seed by orgasming herself and milking his cock.

The predator fucked Abby's heated pussy for over three hours straight with out tiring or stopping.

Abby was drenched in sweat and she was exhausted. Her cunt was throbbing and swollen and fucked raw by the massive dick that continued to force its way in and out of her. She slumped forward until she was laying flat on her stomach on the floor. The predator went with her, forcing her thighs wide so it could continued beating her pussy with his cock.

Abby wept openly and wailed when the fist sized cockhead pushed through her by now fully dilated cervix and entered her womb. After another several minutes Abby gasped, feeling something new. With the predator's weight on her back and the constant fucking motions, her clit had been rubbing against the floor and had aroused the young zoologist. She moaned in pleasure as the stimulation got more intense. After a few more minutes Abby could ignore the fact that for the past three hours she'd been savagely mating with a futuristic monster.

She struggled on to her hands and knees and started humping back against the future predator, meeting his forward thrusts. She was actively fucking him now, participating in her own violation. Her hand went to her clit and she rolled and pinched it until she felt the first flutters of her pussy muscles around the hard phallus pumping her. She rubbed her clit hard and fast and kept pushing her pussy onto the big dick.  
Sensing that finally the female was receptive to his seed, he pushed in one last full thrust, resting his cockhead through cervix and waited, holding her hard against him. Abby moaned and writhed, polishing her clit until finally she snapped.

Abby groaned as the pleasure swept over her. Her pussy clamped down HARD on the future predator's cock, the muscles rippling over and over and over again.

With a wailing snarl the creature unleashed a river of cum straight up into her womb, so much so that Abby felt a great fullness and pressure. She continued to milk him until nothing was left. It tore its cock from her and moved away to sleep in the corner.

Abby fell forward, cupping her sore sex with her hands and unwittingly sealing in the semen. She fell asleep only to be wakened an hour later to be mated again by a new MUCH larger male. Ten days later she had been savagely fucked by almost fifty different male future predators. She learned very quickly that the only way to survive their animalistic lust was to be an active participant. By the tenth future predator, Abby was horny and desperate for more of their massive dicks.

When it was all over Abby was taken away to the medical wing of the facility. They ran multiple tests on her and inserted all sorts of strange tools into her pussy. Abby protested, but knew it was useless. One of the doctors made her suck his cock just for the hell of it.

"Ms. Johnson I have the medical report on Miss Maitland," Said one of the lab techs.

"Excellent! What news do you have for me?" Replied the vile woman.

"The experiment was a success. Abby Maitland has successfully been impregnated by the future predators. She will give birth to a new race!"

"Perfect. You will continue to administer the rapid growth serum?"

"Yes ma'am. She will birth her litter of five in three months and the offspring will be fully grown in less than a year, ready to be trained as your new army. After a month's recovery, we will allow them to mate with her again to repeat the process."

"Good work. Now, let's go deliver the good news to the mother to be."


End file.
